Minimizing losses and modifying performance in machinery, such as a steam turbine engine, for example, is of interest to operators of such machines. Last-stage bucket (LSB) performance plays a significant role in the overall performance of a steam turbine. Designing and developing a completely new last-stage bucket can be costly and take years to complete due to all the expensive and extensive tests needed before proving production ready. As such, it is not uncommon to select a last-stage bucket from a selection of pre-designed last-stage buckets for use in new applications or for replacement in existing applications. In such cases, a designer typically selects the pre-designed last-stage bucket that is the most economical. In low-pressure turbine applications, using multiple last-stage buckets includes using two or more of the same selected pre-designed last-stage buckets. Doing so, however, can result in less than desirable performance of the last-stage buckets and thus the low-pressure turbine.